Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
Gratitude Thankyou so much Puntori for your Excellent translation effort! I am very Grateful. May you prosper! (If you ever need any articles to be translated to the Chinese or Taiwanese language, then I would gladly help you). Yours Sincerely, From --Jose77 2 Dhjetor 2006 04:18 (UTC) Leonardo da Vinci Shumë mirë ja bëre që e ktheve këtë artikull në emrin origjinal. Tung. --Λeternus 3 Dhjetor 2006 10:37 (UTC) Skender Monolli + Besim Latifi A ben ndonje reshersh ti para se te vendosesh artikuj ne kategorin e dyshimt... Beli fillimisht po te them se eshte mire qe diskutimet t'i nenshkruash qe te dihet se kush ka shkruar ne diskutim. E vura ne dyshim sepse artikujt ndoshta emrat i kan te sakt edhe epitetin por permbatje nuk ka. Lexo qe te dy artikujt dhe shihe se cfar ke postuar. Sepaku edhe ai gjysem artikulli te jet i organizuar. Kur i vej artikujt nen dyshim e bej kete per t'i lene hapsire redaktuesit fillestar ose ndonje redaktuesi tjeter qe te bej ndonje ndryshim qe do te sjell dobi, perndryshe do t'a kisha grisur. Pra e kam vlersuar nismen e artikullit por jo edhe permbajtjen (qe s'ka asgje). (Puntori 12 Dhjetor 2006 15:11 (UTC)) *Me te vertet eshte vetem nje fillim, por ato informata, edhe pse jane te shkurta, jane te sakta. Une e njof familjen e ketyre te dyve personalisht, dhe do te grumbulloj disa informata me te gjera, por kjo merr pak kohe. Nje artikull i dyshimt, per mua eshte nje artikull, qe supozohet qe nuk eshte i vertet, per ate edhe reagimi im. Tung Beli 13 Dhjetor 2006 10:01 (UTC) :: Beli, tregoma pse keta dy jane per Wikipedia rendesishme, apo 100 tjeret qe jane krijuar per ushtaret shqiptar ne maqedoni, ne fund te fundit ketu artikull nuk kane kuptim, se mbi 10000 vet kane qene ne lufte, gjysa prej atyre kane vdekur, apo apet se apet nuk duhet cdo njeri patjeter te gjindet ketu, mos me kupton keq por na nuk jemi web-faqe speciale, per nje enciklopedi, tregoni cfare vlere kane keta persona per Wikipedia? Flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 13 Dhjetor 2006 19:52 (UTC) Thanks Tungjatjeta Puntori, thanks a lot for your very kind wellcome message. It is good to know that I can rely on Albanian Wikipedists! I'm doing now articles relating to Albanian art in huwiki:-) Shumë faleminderit. ---Pasztilla 12 Dhjetor 2006 13:36 (UTC) Dear Puntori, it is not important at all, but if you'll have a few minutes, can you please verify my shqipe? I gave an overview about my Albanian related articles on my Faqje e Përdoruesit, and I don't really speak Albanian, there might be a lot of mistakes. :-) Thanks a lot in advance. ---Pasztilla 12 Dhjetor 2006 15:33 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! ---Pasztilla 13 Dhjetor 2006 13:12 (UTC) Bs wikipedia Esselamu Alejkum, brate. Samo da te obavjestim da su tvoja korisnička stranica i stranica za razgovor na bs wikipediji zaštićene. Izvinjavam se zbog bosanskog, ali ja zaista ne razumijem albanski. Pozdrav Esselamu Alejkum, brother. I want to inform you that your user page and user talk page on bs wikipedia are protected. Sorry for english, but I really don't understand alabanian. Regards --Kahriman 20 Dhjetor 2006 14:20 (UTC) !Film Pse pe fshin kete kategori? Ky eshte indeksi i krejt filmave, qe permban krejt filmat ketu, shto kategori, amo mos e fshi kete. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:05 (UTC) :Nuk po e fshi, por po e radhis sepse kjo eshte kategori gjithperfshirese dhe duhet te permbaje vetem Kategori ne vete dhe jo artikuj. Shembull: PErse filmi (shembull) Proka te jet edhe tek kategoria Category:Filma shqip dhe tek kategoria Category:!Film kurse e kemi kete artikull tek Category:Filma shqip e kjo kategori eshte tek Category:!Film. :Une mendoj se ky shkallezim lehteson perdorimin e kategorive dhe gjetjen e artikujve. KJurse ajo kategori (Category:!Film) nuk duhet prekur sepse eshte permbledhese e gjitha kategorive (te cilat permbledhin nenkategori ose artikuj). :Shendet.(Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:10 (UTC)) ::E shoh se i ke rikthyer artikujt por une nuk e bera me mendjelehtesi ate permirsim por duke percjellur shembuj. Ja nje shembull konrket shihe Category:Lindje - Shekulli XVIII. ::Pyetje:Perse personat e lindur ne kete shekuj nuk figurojne direkt ketu? Pra e thjesht dhe e kuptueshme sepse gjenden ne vitin perkates e kjo kategori eshte e pergjitheshme dhe permban nenkategori qe eshte shum e paster dhe e mir kjo pune sepse i ndan gjerat dhe nuk i perzine. ::Sidoqofte me vjen mire qe reagove me kohe (edhe pse nuk e ke me te drejt kete here) por sepaku nuk kam punuar kot qe me pas te rikthehen. :: Shendet (Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:17 (UTC)) ::: Po amo kategoria:!Film eshte indeks dhe e kemi lene ashtu, d.m.th. qe ai te i permban krejt artikujt per filma, shenja ! shenon kategorine kryesore te filmave, kurse teknika dhe terma takojne ne kategorine film apo ato kategoria te veta, shtoj kategori amo mos e fshi kete, dhe kjo kategori ka me shume kuptim qe te permban krejt artikujt per film. Nuk mundesh te krahasohesh ate kategori me kete. Nuk i riktheva vec perqef, po ma shpejt po kryet puna, se sa me redaktua artikullin e meparshem. flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:24 (UTC) ::::Sidoqofte ashtu le te rrije edhe pse nese nuk ekziston nje shkallezim nje kategori me pafund artikuj nuk do te me duhej (kur e shoh me sy shfrytezuesi) sepse nuk do te mund te e gjej kush e di sa kohe nje artikull. Kete me se miri po e verej tek Category:Fshatra në Maqedoni e qe tani po jam i detyruar per lehtesim perdorimi te i ndaj artikujt ne pjese (kuptohet qe kan kuptim). :::: Shendet (Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:27 (UTC)) ::::: Mir qe e permende ate kategori, une po ta respektoi punen tonde, respektoi edhe ti temen, kjo kategori do te jep edhe informaciana se sa artikuj per filma kemi ketu, edhe une i ndaj artikujt ne pjesa po ketu nuk ka kuptim se jane ndam. Per me gjete nje artikull eshte kerkim motor majtas. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:32 (UTC) :::::: Mos me keqkupto. Une cdo here e respektoj punen qe e ben (se edhe ashtu po jemi pak). Cdo diskutim qe e bej e marr per te mire sikur sugjerimin qe e bej ashtu edhe qe ma bejne. :::::: Respekt. (Puntori 21 Dhjetor 2006 11:41 (UTC)) Kutia te artistët Wikipedia ëstë e njohur për thjeshtësinë, e jo për komplikim. Duhet që çdo përdorues të mund ta editoj pa menduar dhe pa ditur programim. Nuk e di pse po e komplikon punen pa nevojë, je duke bë sende që nuk ka nevojë. Mjafton lista ashtu si ishte deri tash, tabelat duhet të shërbej për të thjeshtësuar (psh te stampat) e jo për të komplikuar punën. Unë e shoh të panevojshme dhe kontraproduktive këtë çka je duke bë ti me tabela te artistët. Të kisha propozuar ta lësh, sa nuk bë shumë punë. Shpresoj nuk ma ze për të madhe. tung --bet_0 12 Janar 2007 19:41 (UTC) :Zakonisht gjat editimit percjell shembuj edhe nga wikipedia tjera. Gjeja e kutise e kuptoj se nje editues qe nuk eshte i njohur me editiminne wikipedia e shqeteson por per nje shfrytezues informatash kjo eshte shum e mire sepse i mblidhen informatat dhe nuk i shtrihen shum gjere. :Sidoqoft po e le kete. Nese nuk e ke bere kthimin e atyre redaktimeve po e bej une. Shendet (Puntori 12 Janar 2007 20:33 (UTC)) :: Ia jap drejt bet_0, si jane kone deri tash, mire ishin, lehtsohet puna dhe mundem me shkrua me shume info, prej cilit vite etj..., flm per mirkuptim. Ate stil si e ke be ti mundesh me be si stampe, dhe te filmat me shtua. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 12 Janar 2007 20:37 (UTC) :::Ok i ktheva si ken ma heret. Sa per stampen, jo jo se merr koh per secilin :D e keshtu sepaku punhet dicka e re. Shendet. (Puntori 12 Janar 2007 20:40 (UTC)) :::: Me keqkuptove, nuk thash tash me i bo, vec ke nje ide, a e bone a se bone ose najhere, eshte puna jote. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 12 Janar 2007 20:57 (UTC) :::::Jo jo nuk te keqkuptova, mir thua nuk duhet te them jo pergjithmon por prap mendoj se me mire te punohet dicka e re se te dekorohet dicka qe mund edhe pa ate te rrije :) Shendet. (Puntori 12 Janar 2007 21:56 (UTC)) Shiko këta artikuj ti merr vesh nga ekonomia, prandaj të drejtohem ti. shiko këta dy artikuj: Prodhimi i Brëndshëm Bruto dhe Bruto prodhimi vendor. nëse e kanë temën e njëjtë bëne njërin redirect te tjetri, shihe cili titull ka kuptim. unë nuk kam edhe aq njohuri nga ekonomia, se e kisha bë vetë. tung --bet_0 17 Janar 2007 10:48 (UTC) : Ok (Puntori 17 Janar 2007 10:49 (UTC)) Dear Brother This web site is good: http://www.discoverislam.com/ you will find some useful posters. I have question brother you told me in you massege that you are from abania bout your IP 213.160.62.56 from Switzerland. --Mohammed abushaban 23 Janar 2007 11:56 (UTC) DT OK, bëje atëherë një faqe "disambugiation" me të gjithë artikujt që i kanë inicialet DT. Dream Theater duhet të jenë në atë listë. Tung. --Λeternus 25 Janar 2007 20:22 (UTC) :Me sa e pashë unë, artikull tjetër me këto iniciale nuk ka, kështu që DT le të mbetet përcjellim i përkohshëm për artikullin Dream Theater. --Λeternus 25 Janar 2007 20:41 (UTC) : OK (Puntori 25 Janar 2007 20:56 (UTC)) Wiktionary: Tungjatjeta, Puntori. Sorry I do not write in Albanian. I am writing regarding this and this in sq.wikt. Appendices and/or indices are not proper lemmata in dictionaries. The different wiktionaries have the namespaces "Wiktionary:" and "Appendix:" to keep those lists in the most convenient place; i. e. out of the general space. In this way, the template can show a more accurate number of the real entries (except in cases like ru.wikt or el.wikt where currently you can find an extraordinarily huge number of pages having only structure but no information at all). Regards -Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 29 Janar 2007 22:54 (UTC) :Tungjatieta përseri. I was not blaming ru.wikt or el.wikt for what they are doing. I was just stating that they do have a extremely smaller number of articles than most people may think and that it will be so until actual information is added to them. A ready structure may be a real help for newcomers, and of course I am not against that, but it is necessary a minimun commintment and knowledge in the community for it to have the chance to become a robust dictionary. Ready structure is just like the opening of the house's doors but it is people the ones who will decide whether they will stay in the new abode and provide it with furniture. :> Who cares how many articles has albanian wik...? :I reckon many Albanians do; and some non-Albanians like me do (many of them, like me as well, interested in the development and dissemination of any language; especially minority ones); and, finally, not few number-obssessed wiktionarians from other language sites that perceive increasing numbers as if they were the data of a competition with winners and losers (or the ones who, fortunately, only perceive winners every time some information is added anywhere in a wiktionary :)). :Anyway, my mentioning ru.wikt and el.wikt in my previous message was just an unimportant digression, not the topic of it. I was telling you that the namespaces "Wiktionary:" and/or "Appendix:" are more suitable places for appendices and indices than the main space of the dictionary; that is the reason why I was trying to understand why you reverted my adding "Wiktionary:" to the currently empty links in those two templates. Is it not better to have them in the proper place from the very beginning? In that way, once those appendices are created it would not be necessary to rename them, manually or by robot, and have to deal with the many redirections left. :Shihemi më vonë! Regards. —Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 30 Janar 2007 03:33 (UTC) Kështu foli Zarathustra mesa di unë vepra kështu fliste zarathustra është titulli në gjuhën shqipe e jo Kështu foli Zarathustra nëse bon me ndrru . Edhe nese osht e mundun e kom botimin e parë të veprës nga shtëpia botuse "rilindja " prishtin 1981 me fotografu e me qu ktu ama spo di qysh shkon copyright-i,se jom fillestar : Titulli eshte "Kështu fliste Zarathustra" e sa i perket kopjimit te kopertines copyright-i e ben Book Cover e ke si zgjedhje gjat ngarkimit. (Puntori 4 Shkurt 2007 23:16 (UTC)) Rreth gjuheve Puntor ke harru me shkru dhe gjuhen Zvicrane, pra gjermanishtja e Zvicres, Italishtja e Zvicres dhe Frengjistja e Zvicres. kalo majr. : Jo nuk kam harru, por ne wikipedia shqip nuk kemi bere asnje artikull mbi gjermanishten e zvicres (dialekt) sepse kemi Gjuha gjermane, dmth gjermanishten qe merret edhe ne Zvicer si zyrtare. Drejt te te them nuk di si te them per kete gje, mund te e bejme Gjermanishtja zvicerane por pa e lidhur askund. (Puntori 14 Shkurt 2007 12:37 (UTC)) Tung Puntor, Okay ska lidhje, pos qe kujtova ndoshta e ke harruar. Kalo mire. Intewiki tung puntori. po e shoh se je duke i plotsuar artikujt me lidhje interwiki. në princip nuk është gabim dhe nuk kam kurgjë kundra. vetëm desh të tregoj se unë e plotsoj atë me robot dhe nuk ka nevojë të kopjohen të krejta lidhjet, mjafton vetëm një lidhje te një gjuhë tejtër që ka lidhje të tjera iw, roboti e bën punën pastaj vet dhe i plotëson krejt gjuhët, edhe te gjuhët tjera gjuhën shqipe. ta them që mos lodhesh pa nevojë. tung --bet_0 16 Shkurt 2007 09:47 (UTC) :O flm per sqarimin, une ne princip nuk e kisha synim kryesor interwikin por rregullimin e madhesive te fotografive te flamujve dhe stemave dhe njekohesisht thash meqe e bej njeren qe te mos editoheni shume here po e bej tjetern pa mos e ditur aftesine e robotit. flm per lehtesimin. (Puntori 16 Shkurt 2007 09:50 (UTC)) ::unë i kontrolloj gjithnjë artikujt e ri a kanë lidhje interwiki dhe i fus pastaj në një listë, pastaj sa kam mundësi i mbushi me to ata që nuk kanë, dhe e lëshoj robotin të punon te artikujt vetë. pasi që ti je duke krijuar më shumë artikuj se të tjerët këtu :) do të ishte mirë (jo vetëm ti) që artikujve të ri së paku një lidhje iw tu shkruajsh, (ti e bën këtë ashtu kështu, por jo gjithnjë) se ma lehtëson mua shumë punën, nuk kam nevojë pastaj ta kërkoj se me cilin artikull në gjermanisht ose anglisht përshtatet. tung --bet_0 16 Shkurt 2007 10:03 (UTC) ::: Mire, do te mundohem. :) Me takatin tem spaku 1 lidhje dota vendoj. (Puntori 16 Shkurt 2007 10:06 (UTC)) Elsas Tung Tung Puntor, flm per rregullimin e qyteteve, tani gjeta qe edhe nje faqe nuk eshte e perpunuar mire nga une, andaj dhe kam lutje, nese ke kohe te hedhesh nje sy rubrikes, Elsass ngase dhe aty duhet amblema dhe flamuri te futen ne nje katrore. Te pershendes dhe kalo mire. Danke. Njësi federative Nuk di pse po i shtyn fshatrat e qytetet në kategorinë njësi federative. e ke keqkuptuar më duket pak termin federatë. Maqedonia nuk është federatë, jugosllavia ishte federatë, Gjermania është gjithashtu, Shqipëria jo. Si do që të jetë qytetet nuk i takojnë njësisë të federatës, vetëm Bungeslandet në Gjermani janë pjesë e federatës ose Republikat në Jugosllavi. Ashtu i ishin deri më tani më duket se mirë ishin. Më duket se mirë është nëse figuron menjëherë mabas shtetit kategoria e qytetit apo fshatit të po atij shteti. Je duke punuar shumë dhe mirë, por këtu e ke gabim. tung --bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 11:34 (UTC) Në ndërkohë e ke bë administrative, as kjo nuk më duket në rregull. e gjej mirë ashtu si ishte. --bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 11:36 (UTC) : Gabim e kam bere ate, e kam paralizu fjalen :D :D :D (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:36 (UTC)) :Sa i perket njesive administrative ajo eshte me mire sepse po shperndahen shume nen kategori mbrenda nje kategorie e keshtu permblidhen per te lehtesu permbajtjen duke hapur kategorine njesi administrative atehere identifikon leht cfar te nevojitet. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:39 (UTC)) ::Nuk ka nevojë, dhe për kategorinë njësi administrative nuk është e saktë. qyteti është vendbanim e jo njësi administative, nëse dëshiron mundesh ti shtish fshatrat dhe qytetet në një kategori të përbaashkë si psh Vendbanim në ... por kjo nuk të bjen shumë vend. tash e kontrollova te gjermanët e kishin bo kështu ngjashëm. edhe pse une ashtu si ishte mu duk në rregull. bundeslandi është njësi admintrtative, por kjo nuk të bie shumë se është vetëm një kategori te gjermania. tung —bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 11:46 (UTC) ::: Ok, vetem tash mos me detyro. se kam ca pune tjera do i kthej me vone :D :D :D. Poenta ka qene te e bej sikur Ndarja administrative (e kishim baze tek Shqiperia) dhe une kam gabue kam shkrujtur Njesi administrative dhe kam vazhduar. Me von i kthej si ishin me pare. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 11:49 (UTC)) ::::Te Shqiperia nuk eshte e dhe aq gabim se atje ka më shumë ndarje se kudo tjetër. i shoh edhe unë kur të kem koh. kërkush nuk e detyrok këtu kërkënd. ;) tung --bet_0 20 Shkurt 2007 12:01 (UTC) Mos me keqkupto per ate fjalen detyro e kisha vetm hajgare. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2007 12:41 (UTC)) te shlyhet nji rubrik Tung Tung Puntor, Siç duket Nieder Sachsen nuk ka në gjermani pra është e shkruar gabim, gjë që kam lutje nëse ke mundësinë që të bësh shlyerjen e kësaj rubrike, unë sdi si duhet që të e bëj! Si dhe flm për njoftimin rreth kategorizimit. Të përshëndes dhe flm. (Drita 21 Shkurt 2007 14:14 (UTC)) :: U kry. (Puntori 21 Shkurt 2007 14:15 (UTC)) Kategori Amblema Kategoria u transferua te Emblema. E korigjova unë, vetëm ta dish për të ardhmen, mos habitesh kur ta shohish kategorinë e grisur. tung --bet_0 26 Shkurt 2007 09:21 (UTC) : :), mos me prek ne tel se tash e nxjerr manzerken edhe te gjuj. :D flm per informim. (Puntori 26 Shkurt 2007 09:22 (UTC)) ::Tas më treme me të vërtet. :)... --bet_0 26 Shkurt 2007 09:32 (UTC) Stampa Figura e korigjova ndryshe. funksionon më mirë kështu. tung --bet_0 2 Mars 2007 21:21 (UTC) : po e pasht per ate dhe e kisha harruar se nga cila dite llogariten 5. ok shum mir flm per korrigjimin. Edhe super se kishe fillu me grisje le te bindemi nje here e pergjithmone se duhet te jemi rrespektues. Shendet (Puntori 2 Mars 2007 21:22 (UTC)) :: Ej o Bet oo po ajo e merr automatikisht por e nderron cdo dite e neve na duhet date e posacme per cdo dite. ????? (Puntori 2 Mars 2007 21:24 (UTC)) :::Mendoj se ne script duhet te vendojme } dhe dhe ne manualisht te ja vendojme kur e paralajmerojme ndonjerin sepse automatikisht nuk funksionon. (Puntori 2 Mars 2007 21:27 (UTC)) ::::Tash funksionon si duet. nuk ka nevoj për kurgjo mo. tung —bet_0 2 Mars 2007 21:29 (UTC) Ej e kemi edhe nje problem. une e kam vendu qe automatikisht te hapet teme ne vehte kur e vendon stampen por kur e redakton ate teme dmth po hyn me redaktu stampen, kehstu qe po e bej notoc, nese ke ide tjeter bejse si mendon ti pataj. (Puntori 2 Mars 2007 21:30 (UTC)) :E pash po kjo qe mendova une nuk funksionon si duhet. shiko çka mundesh të bëjsh ti, se unë valla jam tash i lodhun dhe nuk shohi më. e shoh një herë tjtër. tung --bet_0 2 Mars 2007 21:34 (UTC) :: E bena dicka ndryshe, besoi se keshtu e kini mendua. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 2 Mars 2007 21:48 (UTC) :::: Ti e meriton 1 dajak te madh se nuk ke nderhy ma heret e me na pushu neve kryt. (Puntori 2 Mars 2007 21:50 (UTC)) ::::: Po nuk kesh te shpia me heret dhe e pash cka jeni tu bo, dhe thash te ju ndihmoj pak. flm per oferten e dajakut, por tjeter here ma mire, kur nuk jam ketu. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 2 Mars 2007 21:58 (UTC) Faqja SKENDERAJ Zoteri te lutem mos nderhyj te me grisesh foto qe i kam bere vete ! E kam fjalen per faqen SKENDERAJ.Te gjitha foto qe i kam vendosur atje kane "GFDL-self" !!! Me nderime Lidhjet e faqeve Tung tung Puntor, nese nuk priton dje mbrema kam postuar shkrime te reja, por nuk po dij se si ti lidhi faqet qe me cek p.sh. ciles kategori i takon ect ect. (Drita 20 Mars 2007 09:35 (UTC)) :Eshte shum e thjesht vetem e shkruan: Category:Qytete në Francë dhe ja e ke bere kategorinë. Kurse nese kete e din por nuk i din kategorite atehere me kohe do t'i mesosh. Por mund eshte orientohesh nga nje kategori sepse kategorite lidhen dhe gjithnje shkojne kah ajo me e madhja shembull: :Category:Qytete në Francë shkon tek Category:Qytete dhe Category:Francë dhe kur shkon te kategoria e qyteteve e sheh se si jan te organizuara. Per orientim psh kur e ke fjalen per nje shqiptar kerko tek kuatua e kerkimit: Categor:Shqiptarë, kur kerkon shtet Category:Shtete, kur kerkon popuj Category:Popuj, Category:Biografi Category:Gjeografi, Category:Lumenj, Category:Histori etj etj. :Nese ke kerkuar dicka tjeter e nuk kam qen i qart pyet pa hezitim.(Puntori 20 Mars 2007 09:42 (UTC)) :Thanx, ....tani e kuptova. (Drita 20 Mars 2007 09:51 (UTC)) Skeletet e fletave Është e vërtet që unë në fillim i kamë përdorur për të krijuar si të them një formë integruese por tani më kjo form dominon dhe nuk ka nevoj të futen kutiat e skelete të thata. U mbush Wikipedia me to. --Hipi Zhdripi 27 Mars 2007 03:33 (UTC) ::Megjithese eshe mbuhur wikipedia shqip me plot skelete, prap se prap mendoj se eshte mire te vendohen skelete ne artikuj sepse edituesit kalimtare nuk din se si te e rradhisim materialin qe e kan ndermend te e postojne. Keshtu qe ne artikujt m skelete ata postojne pjese te materialit nen temen perkatese, pra ndihmon ne orientim. Sipas mendimit tim skeletet jane dobiprurese. (Puntori 27 Mars 2007 10:37 (UTC)) Kategori Category:Komunikime dhe Category:Komunikim një është tepric, trego cila duhet të mbetet e pastroj me robot une at tjetrën. Edhe një tjetër për ta komlikuar më shum Category:Komunikacione. Une nuk kom ide se si duhet të klasifikohen më tutje këta katogori. tung --bet_0 30 Mars 2007 08:28 (UTC) ::Sipas rradhitjes qe e kemi bere ne duhet te mbetet Komunikim (Puntori 30 Mars 2007 08:38 (UTC)) ::Komunikacione duhet te behet Komunikacion sepe ka te bej me tjeter gje. pra beje Komunikacion mos e perzi me keto dy tjerat. (Puntori 30 Mars 2007 08:39 (UTC)) ::: ::Por trajta e pashquar shumës është Komunikime dhe Komunikacione, tash e pash në fjalor. Cka bëjm edhe njëher :(. tung --bet_0 30 Mars 2007 08:43 (UTC) Shif nderroje edhe ket kategori Category:Telekomunikacion me Telekomunikim. (Puntori 30 Mars 2007 08:41 (UTC)) :Une mendoj se duhet te i leme keto ne njejes sepse kemi te bejme me teresi qe nuk duhet futur ne shumes. (Sipas mendimit tim). Keto jane tema dhe nuk jan elemente ose teresi elementesh te njejte qe grupohen, por nje teme qe permban elemente te cilet e plotesojne kete teresi si pershembull Biologjia, Kimia, Gjeografia etj. (Puntori 30 Mars 2007 08:47 (UTC)) :: ok i bei njëjës pashquar, nëse ankohet dikush, mundemi ta diskutojm edhe njëher dhe vendosim prap. tung —bet_0 30 Mars 2007 08:51 (UTC) Atikujt mbi islamin Qe sa kohë po mundohem me të kuptu çka e ke njetë, po me të vërtet nuk po mundem me kuptu. Besomë qe sa e sa kohë jam duke mendu për këtë punë. Gjitha gjuhët Allahu është fjalë arabehttp://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allah, te na po del nja prej 99 emrave? Nuk jamë kundër fesë, nuk jam kundër fesë islame, nuk jamë as kundër përhapjes së saj, përkundrazi jamë për përhapjen dhe kuptimin e saj. Jam kundër përhapjes së fjalve të huaja në gjuhën shqipe. Feja islame mund të shpjegohet me fjalë të ëmbla të gjuhës shqipe. E kuptojë që ka fjalë përkufizuese dhe përkthimi i tyre nuk do ta kishte kuptimin e njëjtë në gjuhën shqipe. Por pasi që fetarët e besimit islam nuk kanë mund deri tani, që këto fjalë përkufizuese, të i bëjnë me fjalë përkufizuese shqipe edhe mua më duhet ti pranoj at si të tilla. Por amon, shkrimet si : "Allahu i lartësuar thotë:" nuk jonë përkufizme ato janë predikime. Të lute gjeje mënyren e shpjegim ashtu siç kemi mësua në shkollat zyrtare dhe jo ato fetare. Jo pse unë jam kundër fjalorit së till por përkundrazi, me atë e mbyll dhe e bënë të pakuptushem për komunitete tjera shqiptare. Ky shpresoj që nuk është qëllimi yt, sepse ky nuk është qëllimi i këtij projekti por përkundrazi ky projekt është paramenduar për të kuptuar njëri tjetrin dhe atë jo vetëm të shqiptarëve njëri tjetrin por edhe më gjërë.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Prill 2007 10:34 (UTC) :::Me të thonë drejten edhe unë personalisht kom qefë me mësu ma tepër për qito sene po kurgjo spo marr veshë veq i lartsum, i madhësum etj. shkruj dishka, he burri botës, dishka konkrete që e merr vesh ton bota.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Prill 2007 10:39 (UTC) :: Cka eshte tendenca ime? Tendenca ime nuk eshte ketu qe te e perhap Islamin (nese kjo te shqeteson) sepse nuk eshte vend i qelluar dua te them se ka internet faqe me mijera rreth Islamit etj. Qellimi im ketu eshte te e shpjegoj Islamin ashtu edhe si thua ti tek ata te cilet nuk ka njohurimbi te. Sa i perket termeve Islame as edhe une sjam i kenaqur me mos perkthimin e tyre ne shqip ose mos gjetjene nje definicioni ne shqip, keshtu qe ne kete drejtim nuk mund te kontribuoj sepse s'jam teolog Islam e as nuk e njoh gjuhen arabe e as atë të Kur'anit e as më pak kam bere studjime shkencore mbi Kur'anin. :Ku perqendrohem une? Une personalisht sa i perket sferes se Islamit ketu ne Wikipedia nuk jam perqendruar shume edhe pse e ndjej se duhet shume me shume, arsyja eshte sepse nuk jam kompetent per ato gjera dhe nuk duha qe njerezit te mesohen gabimisht ose te e mesojne gabimisht Islamin. Ne temat Islame jam perqendruar ne ato kryesoret dhe kam punuar aq sa kam patur mundesi qe don te thot se jan gjysmake dhe te pa detajuara e qe une vete nuk mund te e beje. :Shembulli mbi fjalen All-llah. Sa i perket fjales All-llah, nuk paske njohuri mbi kete dhe si duket as mbi Islamin. Fjala All-llah dhe fjala Zot dhe Rrahman dhe Rrahim etj nuk janë asnjerae njejte me tjetren keshtu dhe nuk mund te i bashkojme ne 1. Nese do detaje kerko ne internet me shume. :Si reagoni ju ndaj shkrimeve Islame? Ju eshte per shume editues jo vetem per ty. Me keq ardhje po them se jeni shum sulmues ndaj Islamit dhe artikujve Islam ne Wikipedia. Per kete pa dyshim se ka artikuj (diskutime) ne vete historikun e Wikipedias ku keni shkruajtur komente te pa baza dhe keni bere sulme te pa nevojshem mbi Islamin per kunder heshjtes se thelle dhe te pergjumeshme ndaj artikujve krishtere (qe nuk pajtohem se duhet sulmuar asnjeren). Une kam fat se wikipedia shqip po shtohet me artikuj tjere dhe me artikuj te fese krishtere sepse po te editoheshin artikuj Islam sa editohen artikuj krishter Nami ishte bere. Mos keni frike se Islami nuk ju len jasht Evropes e botes fundja kjo eshte nje teresi ku s'ka kufi por zhdervjelltas po vendohet kufite. Sa keq. :Perfundim. Nese ti personalisht ke perkthim ne shqip per emrin All-llah ose per termet kye ne Islam atehere editoi pa problem sepse ketu jemi te e themi te verteten dhe nese nuk e themi ne sot e thot ndokush neser. Por ti edhe nuk din edhe sulmon. (Puntori 4 Prill 2007 10:54 (UTC)) ::: Sa i perket menyres se si une i shkruaj artikujt shiko editimin e artikullit ja editimi im i fundit para ndryshimit nga editues tjeter http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Allahu&oldid=166534. (Puntori 4 Prill 2007 11:01 (UTC)) :Rikujtim: Burimin ne gjuhen boshnjake qe e ke perdore nuk e ke lexuar mire. Nese e njeh ate gjuhe lexoje dhe e sheh se cfar thot metej jo vetem fillimin. (Puntori 4 Prill 2007 11:28 (UTC)) Une e thashë mendimin tim mbi të gjitha, vetë dukuria që po reagojn shumë redaktues duhet të shtyj të mendoshë se diçka nuk është në rregull. A je teologë, apo çka je une nuk e di dhe nuk po më intereson të di, por e di që paraqitjet e tilla po na prishin botëkuptimin tonë mbi fenë tonë. Ndoshta fjala All-lla në gjuhën arabe është njëri nga 99 emrat e Zotit por në gjuhën shqipe Allahu është vetë Zoti, dora vetë. Nëse të duket interesante se ndër arabë ësht asht atëher cito qe te arabët është ashtu. Shka bojin arabt për gjuhën shqipe dhe shqiptarët nuk ka rëndësi. Për të interesuarit e gjuhës arabe është projekti i Enciklopedis në arabisht. Qëllimi im në arikujt është që komunitete, profesione, klasa shoqërore etj., të ndryshme të kuptojnë botkuptimet e njëritjetrit mbi natyrën dhe dukurit natyrore. Ky është edhe "misioni" i Enciklopedisë--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Prill 2007 12:13 (UTC) :::Per cilen fe tonen e ke fjalen? :::Nese ti do e njihje Islamin ti do me kuptoje se mua ASPAK SME INTERESON PER ARABËT, perkundrazi une gjithcka qe beje ketu bej per gjuhen shqipe. Takimi yt dhe i imi me Kompjuterin na ben te biem ndesh rreth fjales Kompjuter (qe asesi spo ka fjal shqip), por kemi fat qe ky terme eshte shum i njohur dhe praktik keshtu qe harrohet se eshte Neologjizem dhe barbarizem ne te njejten kohe. Te njejta jan edhe fjalet Islame (arabe) ne shqip. Tegjithe tentojne qe te mos i deformojne fjalet e huaja (ne po i bejme qytetet ne anglisht, gjermanisht, frengjisht, italisht qe te mos i deformojme emrat dhe kupimet) keshtu qe krijojme artikuj te cilet keto fjale dhe tresi i sqarojne. :::Çka thash une? Ja u sillem rrotull dhe kthyem ku nisem. Une e pranoj se ka terme te pa sqaruara dhe te pa kuptueshme por keto terme jane te pa perkthyeshme pra per keto terme nevojiten artikuj dhe jo shqipezim sepse nuk mundemi te i shqipezojme ne kur nukkan mundur te e bejne kete gje studjuesit e kesaj lemie, por ata kan krijuar artikuj. :::Nuk jan vetem temat islame te pa kuptueshme por ka edhe shume tjera te cilat kan pak material permbajtesore dhe dicka sqarohet e dicka jo e qe pritet te mbushet nga ndonje njohes i asaj sfere. Ti po ben presion: Ose sqaroje e mbushe ose e hoqa une. E sheh se e then rregullen e lirise dhe te reagimit te drejt e te lire dhe sipas mundesise. ::: Me kete debat po ndjehem njejt sikur nje ish perorues qe me sulmoi se jam Maqedonas ti me sulmon kinse une po jam pro arab e jo shipetar. Qesharake. Vendoje doren ne zemer tonde dhe mendo mire se cfar reagimi je duke bere. Ky reagimi yt as nuk eshte profesional e as nuk shpie ne te mire por ne perçarje. Fundja kur behen reagime te ketilla me ndikim duhesh shikur dhe prapavijen (punen) e edituesit per te pare se si eshte puna. ::: Per mua kjo eshte fund, sepse nuk dua te cenohet shoqerimi yn (virtual) qe gjer me tani ka qene dobisjelles. :::P.S. Per te pare se sa shqiptare jame shih kete (mu kujtua konicindentalisht): Diskutim:Faqja_Kryesore#Hipi_Zhdripi Ketu ::: Shendet (Puntori 4 Prill 2007 14:33 (UTC)) stampa fiset iliret Tung tung Puntor, nese nuk priton kqyr se ka nji artikull me emrin arbet, duhet te futet te stampa e fiseve ilire, por une sdi si ta rreguloj. kalo mire. Helidon 4 Prill 2007 11:50 (UTC). Ok, po e shoh. (Puntori 4 Prill 2007 11:51 (UTC)) Artikujt mbi gjeografin e vendeve Dikush e ka ndryshu tagun 2 në 2 në artikujt në lidhje me gjeografin e shteteve. A mundesh me i kthye sepse këto ndryshimne janë masive dhe nuk janë të regjistruara në historikun e fletave. Shiko të lutem dhe nëse mundesh me gjetë metodën për të kthyer ashtu si kanë qenë. (p.sh.: Gjeografia e Andorrës--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Prill 2007 11:31 (UTC) Bet0 e ka rregullu--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Prill 2007 18:38 (UTC) Literatura mbi Islamin E gjeta një shpjegim të Kuranit të bërë nga Sh.Ahmeti dhe seriozisht po më duket se me pakë punë mund të përshtate edhe për shoqërin shqiptare në përgjithësi pa e humbur kuptimin. Dokumenti gjendet në http://www.islamgjakova.net/Libra.htm --Hipi Zhdripi 9 Prill 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::tung Dan, me fal se nuk kam qen aktiv keto dita per ate dhe nuk kam shkruar, tani e pash qe ke shkruar. mendoj se nese do te kem kohe te i shqyrtoj artikujt qe me kan kaluar githashtu edhe kete punen e Kur'anit. Pershendetje. (Puntori 9 Prill 2007 19:29 (UTC)) ::Pershendetje edhe nje here, ky dokument qe thua ti nuk na dhet sepse i teri eshte i vendosur ne Wikibooks tek Kur'ani. Per ne wikipedia nuk na duhet. Shendet. (Puntori 9 Prill 2007 19:33 (UTC)) politikan dhe çmimi nobel nuk ka cmim nobel për politikan. ka vetëm cmim nobël për paqe. nuk e di si duhet, por kështu si i ke emëruar ti nuk më pëlqen aspak. emëroi përse e kanë fituar atë psh. çmimi nobel për paqe, çmimi nobel për kimi, etj. nuk kam shumë kohë, por nëse ke dëshirë e lëshoj robotin në riemërimin e kategorive, vetëm trego se si duhet më mirë të rimemërohen. tung --bet_0 10 Prill 2007 08:29 (UTC)